To the very end we are a family
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Quinn falls pregnant with Finn's child, so her best friends Rachel, Santana and Brittany make a pregnancy pact so their friend wont do it alone. Puck and Rachel. Santana and Matt. Brittany and Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Okay so I watched this movie called 'the pregnancy pact' the other day and it got me thinking what if the glee club did a pregnancy pact? Of course Puckleberry would be the main couple and focus but will have just about each and every pairing that there can be. Now it's a one shot at the moment but if I get people asking for me to continue I will. Not every glee girl will fall pregnant and it is set in Sophomore year but Rachel is friends with Santana, Quinn and Brittany.**

_To the very end, we are a family_

"Quinn why did you call this emergency meeting, you three have cheerio's and I have glee club practice in ten minutes." Rachel asked her best friend, Quinn; what Brittany and Santana were about to ask.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn whispered to her best friends, "Finn got me pregnant."

The three girls looked at their friend in shock, before Rachel sprung up into action and immediately hugged her now crying best friend, with Santana and Brittany doing the same.

"Does Finn know?" Brittany asked softly.

"No, I-I couldn't tell him, it would break his heart." Quinn replied.

"What about you, you aren't looking after this baby by yourself, if Finn can have sex he can certainly deal with the consequences." Santana said annoyed that Quinn would want to protect Finn, even though Quinn was falling apart at the seems.

"I will tell him San; I mean I'm keeping the baby, maybe adoption but not abortion so Finn is going to find out soon; it's just, if I tell him, it becomes really real." Quinn sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright Q, we will support you always." Rachel reminded Quinn as she soothed her crying friend.

"I just really need my girls right now." Quinn managed to get out before sobbing, her three friends hugging her tightly and comforting her as best they could.

Xxxxx

Glee club was full of loser, outcasts that haven't and probably will never be accepted, Rachel Berry was that exception. She was in Glee Club but was best friends with the three head cheerleaders on the cheerio's; so she was accepted by everyone, including the jocks; hence why she had Noah Puckerman as her boyfriend of seven months. Rachel grew up with Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, so when they all entered high school and Rachel chose to excel in performing arts and they went with 'popular' activities, Rachel thought that their friendships were over; she couldn't be more wrong. Puck being the self proclaimed badass that he was, told Rachel he would never ditch her and five months into freshman year, he asked her out and they have been dating ever since. Quinn told Rachel that she was her first and one true best friend and even though it would be hard; they would remain that way. Since then, they have added two other amazing girls, Brittany and Santana; and along with their boyfriends Mike and Matt, Rachel and Puck; Finn and Quinn, they have formed their own group, going against the high school norm. Now just because Rachel was safe didn't mean the others in Glee club were, the one thing she hated about Noah was when he became Puck; and that meant him slushing her team mates in the halls to keep up his badass status. Rachel was friends with nearly everyone in Glee Club besides Kurt and Mercedes who were the main targets of her boyfriend, and even though Rachel knew they knew she wasn't the one telling Puck to slushy them, they blamed her and made it known to Rachel every single day during glee. Rachel only put up with it because, a) her boyfriend was slushing them every single day and b) the glee club would surely fail if she wasn't their female lead, so she stuck around; and because she knew she wouldn't fit in if she tried out for the cheerio's.

After Glee Club, Rachel went straight to her car were she found her boyfriend leaning against it.

"Noah, what are you doing? I thought you had football practise." Rachel asked.

"I did babe, but I wanted to see you; Coach won't miss me for a few minutes." Puck replied before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Noah I don't want you to get kicked off the team because of me." Rachel said but leaned into him, letting him kiss her neck again.

"Fuck that noise, they won't kick me off, I'm the faster fucker they have in the whole school." Puck reminded her.

"Noah, language."

"M'sorry." Puck muttered before claiming Rachel's lips again and pushed her back against the car, as he was letting his hand drift up into her skirt to play with her panties he was pushed away from her.

"Sorry Romeo but she's our ride." Santana smirked at a pouting Puck, it was Rachel's day to drive all the girls home.

"Call me." Rachel whispered and after nodding and giving her a final kiss Puck left to go attend football practise.

"You two seriously need to get a fucking room." Santana sighed as she climbed into the front seat, Quinn and Brittany taking the back.

"Shut up San; like you and Matt aren't any worse." Rachel reminded as she started the car.

"Oh I know; but at least we admit that we like sex, unlike you and Q over here." San smiled.

"Um, hello, I'm pretty sure everyone will know that I like sex in a few months." Quinn sighed placing one hand lightly on the stomach.

"And you three all know that I haven't been a virgin since freshman year." Rachel added as she drove out of the school parking lot.

There was silence before Brittany spoke up from the back seat.

"I was thinking; since we are all best friends; and our boyfriends are all best friends, we are a family. Why don't we make it that our kids are all best friends?"

"What do you mean Brit?" Quinn asked.

"I mean, what if San, Rach and I got pregnant as well, so our kids will grow up together and you won't have to do this alone Quinny." Brittany beamed.

Rachel pulled the car over onto the side of the road so she didn't crash from shock; and looked back at Brittany as she continued.

"Mike can get me pregnant, Matt can get San and Puck can get Rachel pregnant, we could all be a big happy family." Brittany smiled.

"Having a baby is a huge step." Rachel said seriously. "I'm not sure Noah and I are ready for one, god I mean we are only 16!" Rachel pointed out.

"And I wouldn't want you guys to throw your lives away, one's enough." Quinn said from the back.

"We wouldn't be throwing our lives away, we would be mother's the most important job that there is in this world. And I would love to share that experience with my best friends... my sisters." Brittany said seriously.

"Maybe we should think about this, I mean it's huge, but if everyone agreed... I wouldn't mind it." Santana said shocking Rachel and Quinn, Rachel thought that Santana would be the most against it.

"What? Matt and I would have cute babies." Santana added.

"Why don't we think about it, conference call at seven tonight." Quinn said and everyone agreed, once Rachel dropped everyone home, she went straight up to her room and began to write a pro and cons list on having a baby in high school. Where they really going to start a pregnancy pact?

**A/N Continue or no? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

When the phone rang at seven o'clock Rachel had her answer.

"Hello." Rachel answered the phone and was greeted with a chorus of hello's and how are you back.

"So, has everyone made a decision?" Quinn asked addressing the giant elephant in the conversation.

"Yes, I'm in." Santana said.

"Same." Brittany agreed. "Rach?"

"I've thought about this so much, I love Noah with all of my heart and if he agrees then, yes I'm in." Rachel said into the phone and smiled when her friends clapped for her.

"Are you guys sure. Having a baby, is a big deal." Quinn asked her friends, she wanted them to do this but she didn't want to ruin their lives.

"We are sure Q; but like I said no secrets, we tell the boys our plan." Rachel said, after talking for a little longer they said good bye and hung up the phone, now all Rachel had to do was convince Noah.

Xxxxx

"You want a what?" Puck asked shocked, he and Rachel were making out on his bed and all of a sudden she blurted out that she wanted a baby.

"A baby Noah; I think we should have one." Rachel said seriously.

"We are 16." Puck said as if it was obvious.

"Quinn's pregnant." Rachel blurted out. "And San, Brit and I agreed that if our boyfriends agreed we would get pregnant too; a pact." Rachel said quickly.

"Finn's gunna be a dad?" Puck said out loud and sighed when Rachel nodded. "Shit."

"I love you Noah, and if I was going to have anyone's babies; I want yours." Rachel said honestly.

"I love you too Rach, have since we were fucking 7 but a kid?" Puck asked trying to wrap his head around it.

"I don't want Quinn to do this alone, and you don't want Finn to either." Rachel said looking him deep in the eyes, "Noah, put a baby in me." Rachel whispered and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. "A little badass boy like you or a talented girl like me." Rachel said trying to get him to imagine their child. "My hair, your nose and eyes, please Noah." Rachel repeated with a sexy smile.

"You know we are endgame baby." Puck reminded Rachel.

"Yes Noah, I know." Rachel whispered.

"And that I fucking love you, I want to be with you for the rest of my fucking life." Puck repeated as he laid Rachel down on his bed.

"Hmm." Rachel moaned out.

"Let's have a baby." Puck whispered before kissing Rachel passionately on the bed.

Xxxxx

"We really just did that didn't we?" Rachel asked after her and Noah had just had unprotected sex.

"Yep, y-you could be pregnant like right now." Puck said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah." Rachel whispered, and turned back into Noah's side and went to sleep, both of them thinking if it was a good idea or not.

Xxxxx

_2 weeks later_

"You bitches ready for this?" Santana asked Brittany and Rachel, they were all over at Santana's house and were about to take their pregnancy tests. Brittany and Santana and their boyfriends had been trying extensively over the last 2 weeks; but Rachel and Puck had only had unprotected sex that one time; after going over it they realised that having a baby might be to big of a job; but Rachel was late and she was beginning to think that it really did only take one slip up to fall pregnant.

"Ready." Rachel whispered to herself as she pees on the pregnancy test.

"How much longer?" Brittany asked.

"Like one minute." Quinn said, each of the girls besides Quinn had a pregnancy test in their hand and were waiting to flip them over once the buzzer beeped.

"Okay, it's time." Quinn said after a moment, "Look."

Agreeing to take it in turns, Rachel flipped hers around first,

"Positive." Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Positive." Brittany said next with a smile.

"Positive bitches, three for three!" Santana added with a grin.

Santana and Brittany went into the kitchen to get some celebratory snacks leaving Rachel and Quinn in the bathroom.

"You changed your mind didn't you?" Quinn asked her heartbreaking for her best friend.

"Noah and I, w-we only had unprotected sex once and then we realised maybe we are to young; guess this was meant to be." Rachel said letting a tear fall down her face.

"Rachel, it will be okay; you have all of us." Quinn reminded her.

"I know I'm just really scared." Rachel said before she began to sob on Quinn's shoulder, setting Quinn off as well.

They were just four teenage girls, four babies having a baby.

**A/N Enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for everyone who is interested in this story :)**

Chapter 3

So telling that you, along with three of your best friends; are pregnant doesn't really go down that well with your parents. Rachel, Brittany and Santana are all six weeks along; Quinn nine weeks; when Rachel decided that she had to tell her dad's that she was pregnant; after a long argument with her dad Hiram and her daddy Leroy, Rachel was kicked out and now she was sitting in the living room of her boyfriend's house; listening to him tell his mother that he knocked his girlfriend up and she was homeless.

"Ma, I'm really sorry, but I love Rach, and I know for a fact that you love Rachel, please let her stay here." Puck pleaded with his mother.

"Of course she can stay here, with us; she's like family. I'm just so disappointed in you Noah." Maria said before glancing at Rachel and shaking her head and headed into her room.

There was a pause between the couple.

"I'm so sorry Noah." Rachel cried before breaking down into sobs. "I've hurt so many people." Rachel managed to whispered out.

Rushing to her side, Puck comforted his pregnant girlfriend; whispering soft nothings in her ear.

"Baby, this isn't just your fault, it takes two to make a baby; I'll always be here for you and our baby." Puck said sincerely looking Rachel in her eyes and placing his hand on her stomach; gently stroking it over her top. "I love you Rachel; this isn't a mistake." Puck said seriously before kissing her lightly on the lips and pulling her gently onto his lap.

"Love you too Noah." Rachel managed out before she cried herself to sleep on Puck's chest.

Xxxxx

"Rachel are you okay sweetie?" Quinn rushed to her friends side that Monday at school.

"I'm fine, Maria; after she pulled herself out of shock; even though disappointed has agreed to stand by Noah and myself, she's always been like a mother to me any ways... I just wish my daddy's understood or at least didn't abandon me." Rachel said trying not to cry in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Quinn said before hugging her best friend, "Remember I've always got your back."

"I know I just always thought my parents would have my back." Rachel said before shutting her locker and walking away from her friend to head to class.

"Is Rach alright?" Santana asked Quinn.

"No. And it's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten pregnant..." Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, we all agreed. It's not our fault that her dad's are acting like dick heads; we just have to support her that little bit more." Santana said defending their decision.

"Yeah because getting pregnant at sixteen is such a fucking amazing idea." Quinn snapped before storming away from a shocked Santana.

Xxxxx

"I told my parents." Brittany announced to her friends, it was just Brittany, Mike, Matt, Santana, Rachel and Puck.

"And...?" Santana asked.

"They said that even though it isn't the best thing that they are going to support me; because I'm their daughter and that they love me, it's what any good parent would do." Brittany said forgetting about Rachel's situation.

"T-That's really great Brit... excuse me." Rachel said before walking away from her friends.

Xxxxx

Glee Club even though was hard for Rachel, was the only place she didn't think about pregnancy; that was until Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt, Quinn, Santana and Brittany all joined.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked in a harsh whisper as she watched Mr Shue talk to Mercedes about something.

"Well a) we are going to be off the cheerio's as soon as this boom drops and b) you need your family around you more then ever." Quinn smiled.

"D-don't you get it; this is the one place I can feel... NORMAL, not have to think about babies and the stresses that go with it, do you really think Glee Club is going to keep four pregnant girls? And who are they going to kick out, me; the ugliest and the most hated out of everyone." Rachel cried.

"Babe the most hated would be me hands down." Puck interjected.

"Out of the girls Noah!" Rachel snapped before rising her hand.

"Mr Shue I'm not feeling well Mercedes can have my solo I'm going home." Rachel said leaving the choir room with everyone shocked in her wake.

Xxxxx

"Baby are you okay?" Puck asked as soon as he got home; Rachel was laying in his (their) bed.

"This was a stupid idea Noah. We should of just helped Quinn; be aunties and uncles; not mothers and fathers." Rachel said sternly.

"What are you saying Rachel?" Puck asked hoping she wasn't thinking what he was thinking.

"I'm saying... life would be so much easier if this baby just went away." Rachel sighed through tears, "An abortion."

"Rach..." Puck began but Rachel cut him off.

"No Noah." Rachel said sitting up on the bed and looking Puck in the eyes, "How can I be a mother when I don't have one myself, no one to model myself after, how? Huh?" Rachel demanded.

"Baby, I don't have a dad but I know I'm going to be the best dad I can be." Puck said trying to convince Rachel to keep their child.

"What me and you living in Lima for the rest of our lives, you working at McDonald's and me being a housewife; I don't think so Noah." Rachel said standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Puck demanded.

"For a walk, to think about my options." Rachel said before slamming the front door and walking out of the Puckerman house.

**A/N Drama!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Now yes I know this a weird concept for a story but the crazy thing is the movie 'the pregnancy pact' was based on real events. Crazy I know! I am not basing anything except for the idea of a pregnancy pact on the movie.**

Chapter 4

After the billionth phone call from Noah, Rachel turned off her mobile and continue to walk down the basically isolated park track. She needed time to think about her future; her child, her life; whether she would be a housewife in Lima or a Broadway legend in New York City. She knew what she wanted but she couldn't make this decision by herself nor would she ever do that to Noah. As she was walking, Rachel tripped over hitting the pavement hard; landing very hard on her belly and hitting her head; but not knocking her out. Screaming for help, Rachel grabbed her belly as a sharp pain ran across her stomach; realising that nobody was here to hear her screams; Rachel reached into her front pocket and dialled 911; praying the whole time that her precious baby was okay.

Xxxxx

When Maria saw Rachel being wheeled into the emergency room clutching her stomach; tears sprung to her eyes straight away seeing her son's girlfriend, who was carrying his child; in that much pain. Excusing herself, she phoned Noah; who along with his sister Sarah said they would be there straight away. Maria told Dr Phillips who Rachel was to her; but wasn't allowed in the room as she wasn't next of kin, the last thing Maria saw was the utter terror in Rachel's eyes as they closed the hospital room door; separating Rachel from the only support she had at that moment.

Xxxxx

By the time Noah and Sarah arrived at the hospital were their mother worked as a nurse; Rachel was still in the room by herself; Maria informed Noah that the hospital had called her father's but they refused to come making him her next of kin just in case anything should happen. After waiting for an hour; Puck got sick and tired of not being able to be in the room with his girlfriend and going against his mother's wishes stormed up to the nurse station.

"What the fuck is going on?" Puck demanded.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you in until they have stopped the bleeding." A nurse who Puck recognised as a friend of his mothers informed him calmly.

"Crystal please." Maria asked her friend, she just wanted to ease her son's pain.

"I'm really sorry Maria, but I promise as soon as I get word that he can go in that room I will not hesitate in telling you." Crystal said sincerely wishing she could do more for her friend and her family.

"Thank you." Maria smiled lightly at Crystal before leading a defeated Noah back to the seats in the waiting room.

Xxxxx

After another hour, Puck was finally allowed to see Rachel; because of the situation, the doctor's hadn't told him anything yet and only one person was allowed at a time; so of course Noah went in, holding his breath; wondering if his child had made it through or not.

"N-Noah." Rachel chocked out before she burst into tears. "Noah I was s-so scared." Rachel whimpered.

"Baby I'm here now; they wouldn't let me in, I'm s-so sorry you had to do that by yourself." Puck mumbled as he hugged her, his head buried in her long hair.

"The baby?" Puck asked with the most awful feeling growing in his stomach.

"F-fine." Rachel sobbed; that was all he needed and soon Puck was crying as well as trying to comfort his hurting girlfriend.

"We are keeping this baby Noah." Rachel said a little more sternly after she had cried for a good fifteen minutes. "I saw the baby, s-so small; fragile; ours." Rachel whispered. "When I fell; all I was praying for was that our baby would be okay, I-I couldn't handle it if I never saw his or hers face; ever held our baby, kissed our child." Rachel managed before sobbing again.

"Shh we can have this talk later baby; you need to rest. I love you Rachel, I am so glad that you and the baby are fine." Puck whispered before kissing her gently.

"Stay." Rachel muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Puck replied instantly.

Rachel moved over so Puck had room to climb in,

"Sleep with me; I need to be in your arms right now." Rachel asked.

Nodding in agreement, Puck carefully slipped into the bed and snuggled into Rachel; resting his hand on her stomach tracing random patterns on her now exposed skin.

"I love you so much Rachel." Puck whispered into her ear just before he fell asleep.

Xxxxx

The next day; Rachel was given the all clear to leave the hospital as long as she didn't do anything strenuous for the next two weeks. With her promise to her doctor, Rachel arrived home at the Puckerman's just past noon.

"Maria thank you for everything." Rachel said as she was laying on the couch, Maria was sitting on the coffee table next to Rachel.

"No, thank you Rachel. You have made my Noah into a better man; and you are giving him a child; even though you two a so young I know that you two are meant for each other. I have one son and two beautiful daughters from this day forth." Maria informed Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered and embraced into Maria's hug; loving the feeling of finally having a mother.

"C-Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked.

"Anything." Maria smiled.

"My parents are under my next of kin; why didn't anyone call them?" Rachel asked innocently, not knowing that her parents knew she was in hospital but just didn't bother to see if she was okay.

"Sweetie..." Maria began but Puck cut her off.

"I'll talk to her Ma; you've done enough." Puck smiled warmly at his mother, excepting that Noah thought he should tell Rachel, gave Rachel one last kiss on the forehead and made her way into Sarah's room to check on how she was doing after the night she had.

"Rach," Puck began but this time Rachel cut him off.

"They just didn't come didn't they." Rachel asked quietly.

"Baby I am so fucking sorry." Puck said seeing that she was having a lot of trouble not breaking down.

"N-No; I will be okay. It proves to me that they don't deserve to be in my life or our child's. I don't want our baby around such poison." Rachel said sternly.

"It's alright to be sad Rach." Puck whispered after a moment of silence as he saw his beautiful girlfriend struggling to keep her emotions in check.

After another few minutes Rachel finally broke;

"I'm their baby girl Noah; how could they not care?" Rachel wailed, sobbing with the remaining energy she had left in her little body.

Puck just carefully placed Rachel in his lap and let her cry and sob and ask questions that she would probably never get the answer to for the rest of the night; once she had fallen asleep on him, Puck brought her up to their room and tucked her into bed.

"I will never abandon you Rachel Berry; I love you too much to hurt you like that." Puck vowed to him and a sleeping Rachel before taking his shirt off and climbing into bed with his amazing girlfriend. Puck vowed right then that he would do anything and everything to protect Rachel; even if that meant from her own parents.

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter I know I really do. Please R&R not many reviews last chapter :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 5

After Rachel's accident, Rachel had been taking extra care of herself. She felt guilty that she slipped; she blamed herself, she was thinking about aborting her child and that day she nearly lost her baby. Puck had been doing everything Rachel needed even when she insisted that she was capable; he knew she was still upset about her parents not visiting her at the hospital but she wasn't admitting it. He knew Rachel and he knew that she didn't want to seem weak; but he didn't care, holding the stress inside wasn't good for her or the baby, she needed to talk about it to someone and if she wouldn't talk to him that is where Quinn came into the picture, and why she was here in Rachel and Noah's bedroom talking to a calm looking Rachel.

"You are my best friend; and we are both in the same boat, my parents kicked me out and are being total idiots, even Carol is looking down at me and Finn it's sometimes awkward to be in the same room as Carol, I wish everyday that my parents gave me a hug, let my cry on their shoulder and help me out but they didn't and they won't and I'm... we... are going to mothers soon we have to be strong, for our children." Quinn told her friend.

Rachel didn't speak for a while before she looked up at Quinn,

"I just wanted my daddy's to hold me." Rachel whispered.

"I know, I wanted my mum to tell me that it was going to be okay." Quinn said quietly back.

"We should learn from their mistakes, if my child needed me I would never abandon them when they needed me the most." Rachel said fiercely.

"And that is why you are going to be an amazing mummy." Quinn smiled.

"So are you Quinn." Rachel agreed easily. "I'm glad we are doing this, together."

"Same, I would be so terrified if I didn't have Santana, Brittany and most importantly you with me." Quinn said gripping onto Rachel's hand tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." Rachel promised Quinn.

"Good. You might want to talk to Puck he's really worried about you." Quinn admitted.

"I figured, that's why you are here." Rachel laughed quietly.

"Yeah, plus you know; gives me a break from Carol's judgemental stare." Quinn laughed dispite the situation.

Rachel just laughed quietly,

"You are welcome here any time." Rachel said sincerely.

"That's what Maria told me when she let me inside the house, Finn must of told Puck who told his mum." Quinn said.

Quinn stayed over a little while longer; they caught up on the gossip going around McKinley, apparently nobody knows about the girls pregnancies, they both are tipping that it won't last long with Jacob as the school blogger, did each others nails and Quinn gave Rachel some pregnancies books to read; she brought two of each as she knew Rachel and Puck were keeping their child now. When Quinn went home, Puck had arrived and it was just the soon to be parents in the Puckerman household.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled still laying down on their bed.

"For?" Puck asked playing dumb.

"You know what for, getting Quinn to come over." Rachel said even though she didn't need to explain.

"M' just worried about you. I know how hard this has been on you." Puck said laying down next to Rachel who had her hand on her stomach.

"It's been hard on you too, and you are still trying to do everything for me and to make sure I am okay. You are so strong Noah, if I had to see you in hospital, I would of lost it completely." Rachel admitted.

"I did, but I'm a Puckerman, we stay strong." Puck smiled.

"Thank you, from both of us." Rachel said grabbing Noah's hand and placing it on her slightly swollen baby bump.

"I love you Rachel." Puck said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Love you too Noah, we both do." Rachel smiled.

Xxxxx

_2 months later_

Rachel, Santana, Brittany were all 3 months along and Quinn was just over four months, by now the whole school knows and life for the three ex cheerio's hasn't been the same. They are greeted with a slushy facial every single morning and Rachel is there to clean them up while Finn, Mike and Matt punch the living crap out of anyone who throws the freezing drink over their pregnant girlfriends. Nobody has thrown any drinks at Rachel in fear of getting their lives ended by Puck; that's one good thing about dating a self proclaimed badass.

Rachel and Puck are currently sitting in the doctor's office waiting for their three month check up and also to find the sex of the baby out. Santana and Brittany are each having bouncing baby boys and Quinn is having a baby girl; now it's time to see if the Pucklebaby is a boy or a girl.

"Berry." The nurse calls out and Rachel and Puck make their way into the Dr Wu's office who is seeing all four girls.

After they exchange pleasantries, Rachel lays down on the table and Dr Wu places so gel on to her stomach and begin the ultrasound.

"Here is the baby's head, body, feet and hands." Dr Wu points out to the young parents, "All fingers and toes are there." He smiles.

"Wow." Puck says staring at the screen his hands never leaving Rachel's.

"Our baby Noah." Rachel whispers, actually being able to have a proper look at her child since she wasn't in and out of consciousness this time.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr Wu asks.

"Yes." They says together.

"It's a girl." Dr Wu smiles and then begins to clean Rachel up; after handing Puck the DVD of the ultrasound, Puck and Rachel collect the bill and say goodbye; neither one has spoken since being told they are having a daughter.

"A baby girl Noah!" Rachel said excitedly bouncing up and down in the front seat of the car.

"A baby girl." Puck repeated smiling just a widely.

**A/N REVIEW! Haven't had many if I don't get some more I might stop the story no point in writing if nobody's reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! So I will be continuing this story enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Rachel being four months pregnant realised very quickly that being pregnant and balancing school work is very, very hard. Santana, Quinn and Rachel had to cut down on a lot of classes; and get private tutors; paid for by the Lopez family; Janice and Peter, Santana's parents loved the all the girls and knew that Quinn and Rachel's families hadn't been as excepting of the pregnancies and offered to help out with their education. Brittany, unlike the others was currently being home schooled which was actually benefiting her greatly; her home school teacher is amazing and helps Brittany and listens to her sometimes out there ideas; because of this Brittany is achieving C's in all of her subjects. Rachel was walking back from the bathroom when she saw it; Finn Hudson, her best friend's boyfriend and baby daddy, making out with Katie the now captain of the Cheerio's, since the pregnancies, she had taken Quinn's place and thought she was top shit. Gasping, Rachel quickly turned around and ran straight back into the bathroom and into a stall, once inside, she quickly burst into tears, Quinn was going to be devastated. How was she going to tell Quinn?

Xxxxx

"You HAVE to tell her Rachel." Santana said seriously, Rachel wasn't used to hearing her friend speak like that.

"It's so hard San." Rachel replied sadly.

"I know but she's better off hearing it from you then seeing it for herself. Q deserves so much better; she's going to be mother, she doesn't need any of Finnocence's shit. If he can't handle being a dad or a loving boyfriend he should just back the fuck off." Santana said getting angry, the next time she saw Finn she was so going to keep him in the nuts make sure he couldn't have any more children.

Rubbing her slightly swollen belly, Rachel looked over at Quinn who was sitting in the front row of the choir room; next to Finn. Sighing, Rachel nodded her head to Santana indicating that she was in fact going to tell Quinn after glee. Before Santana could respond, Mr Shue entered the room with non other then Katie following him with a big smile on her face.

"Guys we have a new member. Introducing Katie Wilson." Mr Shue smiled brightly unbeknownst to the drama that was about to happen.

"Mr Shue I don't think any new members would be wise." Rachel said not wanting Katie any where near Quinn.

"Well I don't think you have say ManHands." Sneered Katie with a smirk. "I can sing and dance that's all I need to get into this glee."

"Don't fucking call my girlfriend ManHands, you dumb bitch." Puck snapped angry in his eyes.

"Well you didn't mind me at all during the first few weeks of you and Rachel's relationship did you Puckerman?" Katie smiled.

"What?" Rachel's head whipped around to face Puck who had shrunk back into his seat.

"Like, for the first two weeks I was kind of sleeping with Katie but once I realised how important you were I dropped the slut for you an amazing loving woman." Puck said hating what he did to Rachel all those months ago.

Wiping away the tear that fell, she ignored Puck's pleas and stood up and walked straight up to Katie and punched her in her face.

"You bitch!" Rachel screamed. "I'm pregnant why the fuck would you say that? Quinn is pregnant why would you be with Finn think of our children!" Rachel screamed not realising she had just told everyone about Katie and Finn's affair behind Quinn before she told Quinn herself.

"W-what?" Quinn turned and asked Finn with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn..." Finn began but Rachel cut him off.

"Oh shut the fuck up. I saw you and Katie not even an hour ago making out against a fucking locker. Quinn I am so sorry." Rachel said the last part sincerely.

Quinn nodded slowly at Rachel accepting her apology and letting her know that she wasn't mad at Rachel just Finn and Katie. Standing up, Quinn walked over to Katie and slapped her across the face.

"Argh! You two bitches are so lucky that you are sluts and got yourselves knocked up!" Katie screamed before storming out of the room; surprisingly with Finn on her tail.

Seeing that Finn had chosen Katie over Quinn, Quinn broke down; clinging to her best friend and sobbed uncontrollably; leaving the others in the room to witness the once fear and 'ice queen' completely break down. Everyone in the glee club, even Mercedes and Kurt realised that these girls needed the glee club; sitting there and watching a completely broken Quinn Fabray clutching onto Rachel and rubbing her five month baby bump broke all of their hearts.

Xxxxx

Quinn moved out of the Hudson house and into the Puckerman's having two hormonal pregnant teenage girls wasn't Puck's first idea but he knew how much Rachel loved Quinn and he knew how sad Quinn was so he asked him mum and with a few conditions, Maria agreed. Finn and Katie were still in glee club but have been isolated from the rest of the group. The next glee club practise Kurt and Mercedes stood up and announced that they had something they'd like to share with Santana, Rachel and Quinn.

"We all have your back, including Brit's, well most of us." Kurt said looking at Finn and Katie briefly.

"We hope you three girls like this." Mercedes smiled, pulling the three pregnant girls to sit on the three chairs in the middle of the room and the rest of the glee club stood up and began to sing behind Kurt and Mercedes, everyone besides Katie and Finn.

**Mercedes:**

**Young girl, don't cry  
>I'll be right here when your world starts to fall<br>Young girl, it's all right  
>Your tears will dry, you'll soon be <strong>**free**** to fly  
><strong>

_Kurt:_  
><em>When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream<br>Of a __place__ where nothing's harder than it seems  
>No one ever wants or bothers to explain<br>Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

All:  
><span>When there's no one else<br>Look inside yourself  
>Like your oldest friend<br>Just trust the voice within  
>Then you'll find the strength<br>That will guide your way  
>If you will learn to begin<br>To trust the voice within

Artie:

_Young girl, don't hide  
>You'll never change if you just run away<br>Young girl, just hold tight  
>And soon you're gonna see your brighter day<span>_

Puck:  
><em><span><strong>Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed<br>It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
>No one reaches out a hand for you to hold<br>When you're lost outside look inside to your soul**_

All:  
><span>When there's no one else<br>Look inside yourself  
>Like your oldest friend<br>Just trust the voice within  
>Then you'll find the strength<br>That will guide your way  
>If you will learn to begin<br>To trust the voice within

Mercedes:  
><strong>Yeah...<br>Life is a journey  
>It can <strong>**take**** you anywhere you choose to go  
>As long as you're learning<br>You'll find all you'll ever need to know**

**You'll make it  
>You'll make it<br>****Just don't go forsaking yourself  
>No one can stop you<br>You know that I'm talking to you  
><strong>

**All:**  
><span>When there's no one else<br>Look inside yourself  
>Like your oldest friend<br>Just trust the voice within  
>Then you'll find the strength<br>That will guide your way  
>If you will learn to begin<br>To trust the voice within

Walking to stand in front of Rachel, Puck kneeled down to her taking Rachel's hands in his and sung looking into her eyes.

_Young girl don't cry  
>I'll be right here when your world starts to fall<span>_

**A/N So Quinn IS going to be a single mum in this story but she can do it! What would you like to see happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing :)**

Chapter 7

"Can you believe we are both having little baby girls!" Rachel gushed to Quinn; they were both sitting in the Puckerman lounge room eating cookie dough.

"I know right, I hope to the lord that she doesn't take after Finn, cheating son of a bitch." Quinn muttered the last part under her breath.

"I thought you were getting over it a little?" Rachel asked concerned. It had been two weeks since Quinn had found out about Finn and Katie.

Sighing Quinn looked up at Rachel.

"If Puck cheated on you would you just get over it in two weeks?" Quinn asked.

"No of course not, and I'm not saying that you should be over it, he's the father of your child and your first love but you are better then him Quinn." Rachel said before moving closer and taking her best friends hand into hers, "One of the most strongest, bravest and smartest girls I know; you don't need Finn to define you or to make you a better mother." Rachel said sincerely.

"Love you Rachel." Quinn said before quickly grabbing Rachel's hand and placing it onto her stomach just in time for Rachel to feel Quinn's baby kicking.

"Only you and Finn have ever felt her move." Quinn said quietly.

"She's amazing Quinn I just know she is going to be such a special baby." Rachel said kissing Quinn's belly.

"Just like your little girl Rachel." Quinn said rubbing Rachel's five month belly bump lightly.

Turning back to watch T.V, Quinn and Rachel didn't speak again until Rachel broke the silence.

"I will always be here for you; you know that right Quinn."

Rubbing Rachel's belly Quinn smiled.

"I think that, is proof enough for me to know that you, San and Brittany will always have my back." Quinn and Rachel laughed before returning to watch a show that Puck couldn't stand.

Xxxxx

Later that night when Puck and Rachel were in bed, Rachel rolled onto her side as best she could and wrapped her arms around Noah's torso and hugged onto him tightly.

"You okay baby?" Puck asked concered, yeah normally they hugged, spooned or you know had sex before sleep but this felt different.

"Never leave me... us... Noah never leave." Rachel whispered barely loud enough for Puck to make out.

Puck closed his eyes in anger fucking Hudson; he broke Quinn's heart and now was fucking with his relationship without even realising it.

"Rachel." Puck said trying to get her to sit up, when she didn't; Puck turned on the lamp next to the bed and looked into her eyes so she could see he wasn't lying. "I will NEVER leave you or our baby girl ever, you're stuck with me for life babe." Puck smirked making Rachel laugh a little.

"I know." Rachel said truthfully, "I just- Quinn thought the same thing and now she's going to be a single mother; I know we are only young but I know for a fact that you are it for me Noah. My endgame, it would break my heart if I lost you." Rachel said teary eyed.

"I'm not going anywhere Rachel I love you to much for that shit." Puck said wiping away a stray tear and laying Rachel onto her back and began to kiss the spot next to her ear that made her forget everything. "For the rest of your life, the only lips you'll feel are mine, the only neck I will ever kiss is yours; the only person I will ever fuck or make love to is yours baby." Puck said lovingly into her ear.

"Mhmm Noah." Rachel moaned and turned her head and kissed him lovingly. "I love you too Noah so much." Rachel whimpered when he ran his hand down her body and settle on her panties; placing his hand underneath her panties; Puck began to rub her clit, with her hormones running high and the words Puck had just whispered into her ear it didn't take long for Rachel to climax and before they knew it Puck was sliding into Rachel's tight, wet pussy.

"Mhmm fuck Noah; right there." Rachel moaned rolling her hips in time with Puck's thrusts.

"You like that baby? You like it when I fuck you?" Puck asked an incredibly horny Rachel.

"Oh god yes Noah, yes, yes, _**yesssssssssss!**_" Rachel groaned as she came around Noah's cock; sending Puck over the edge chanting Rachel's name.

After they had cleaned themselves up and were settled back into their bed; Puck kissed Rachel's temple.

"Your mine baby, and I'm yours no one else's." Puck declared.

"No one else's." Rachel agreed before falling asleep.

**A/N Short chapter but Faberry friendship and Puckleberry smut lol. Do you gusy want Quinn to move out of the Puckerman's?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 8

After a month and a half living with the Puckerman's, Quinn moved out. Her mother filed for divorce from her father, (she found him sleeping with another woman) and said sorry to her youngest daughter; begging her to return home. After a few weeks and the promise that they would have family counselling; Quinn agreed to move back in to her family home with her mother. Even though Rachel and Puck loved Quinn it was nice to have their house back; and everyone besides Rachel, was glad that they would only have to deal with one pregnant woman.

"Have you spoken to Finn yet?" Rachel asked Quinn the next Monday at school.

"Um, yeah; he wants something to do with the baby but he still wants to be with Katie. Son of a bitch." Quinn mumbled, "If that cow thinks she can mother MY child, that crazy bitch has another thing coming!" Quinn said sternly.

"Agreed. You are this baby's mother not her and don't worry Q, that bitch won't get her hands on your child. You can always make sure she can't be allowed near you baby. San did some snooping; apparently she's used San's dad as her lawyer to get rid of drug chargers, he didn't accept her as a client because the evidence was way to strong." Rachel informed her best friend.

"Really? She does drugs?" Quinn asked a little shocked.

"I don't know if she still does, but you can always say you don't want your baby around a junkie. Your in glee club, use your drama skills and over react." Rachel smirked a very Puckerman smirk.

"Well it's true! I don't want my baby girl being around a junkie. But, c-can I tell you something Rach?" Quinn asked rubbing her swollen belly.

"Sure we are best friends, talk away." Rachel said giving Quinn 100% of her attention.

"Since Finn and I have broken up; I-I've been thinking about maybe giving her up for adoption." Quinn rushed out in a stutter.

There was a pause between the two girls.

"A-are you serious Q? It's a massive decision. Plus we all got pregnant so we could be mum's together... you can't just change your mind." Rachel said trying to be supportive but a little mad with Quinn.

"I know and I'm so sorry but you all have your boyfriends, I-I'm not like you, I can't do this alone." Quinn sobbed.

"If Noah left me, to be honest, I'd think seriously about adoption." Rachel levelled with Quinn. "But Finn, Finn is an idiot! And you, your Quinn Fabray; you can do anything and being a single mother, yes it's going to be hard but you are amazing. Plus you have all of us and even though you and Finn aren't together she will have a father, and I know for a fact that you will be that little girls hero Quinn." Rachel said squeezing Quinn's hand as the blonde sobbed quietly.

Nodding, Quinn continued to cry in Rachel's arms.

Xxxxx

"You girls alright?" Puck asked Rachel and Quinn he saw the two girls talking during lunch in the choir room, so he went to the lunch room and ate, returning back to the choir room to spend time with his girl during lunch he found Rachel and Quinn crying quietly.

"Y-yes Noah, just pregnancy hormones you know?" Rachel covered not letting even Puck know that Quinn was thinking adoption.

"Yeah I'd hate to be knocked up. But at least you girls can eat and eat and eat and not get fat, well more fatter." Puck said playfully to which he received two glares from two very pregnant, very annoyed girls.

"Ha ha Noah." Rachel said poking her tongue out and giggled when rolled his eyes and offered Rachel the apple slices that he had prepared for her in the morning.

"See that's what I want." Quinn said sadly.

"What's up Q?" Puck asked looking at the sad blonde.

"I-I'm thinking about adoption." Quinn admitted.

"W-what?" Puck asked, yeah Finn was being a dick to Quinn but he knew how much Finn loved that baby in her belly, he wanted to be a dad.

"Finn and I aren't together, we aren't good for one another. Our baby deserves the best care and the best parents... we can't be that." Quinn says.

"W-what do you think about all this?" Puck asked Rachel. "Does Finn know?" he added.

"I think Quinn should do whatever she feels is best." Rachel said sternly supporting her best friend.

"And no Finn doesn't know, he's to busy spending all his free time with Katie. Tell me Puck, how is he going to be a good father when he's to worried about pleasing Katie and figuring out when he can get laid next?" Quinn asks Puck.

"All I know is, if Rachel wanted to adopt out our little girl she better talk to me first before anyone." Puck said fiercely.

"Well Puck; when you are pregnant, scared and all alone then you can have some say!" Quinn yells at Puck before storming out of the choir room as fast as a pregnant woman can.

Looking disappointed in Noah and pissed off, Rachel rolled her eyes and followed Quinn.

**A/N Fuinn problems causing Puckleberry problems!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 9

"What the actual fuck Puck!" Quinn screamed at Puck as soon as he answered the front door. Thank god it was just him and Rachel home, his mother and sister had gone for a mother daughter weekend.

"What did he do?" Rachel asked rushing over to her best friend.

"He told Finn I was thinking about adoption, went behind my back and just blabbed! After everything that ass had done to me and you just!" Quinn yelled before bursting into tears.

"Noah how could you?" Rachel asked incredibly angry and upset.

"He has a right to know, if you were gunna do that to me, I'd want fair fucking warning!" Puck yelled back in defence.

"It wasn't your place." Quinn managed out in between sobs.

"How could you Puck." Rachel asked furious with Noah.

"Don't call me Puck." He winced.

"Stop acting like him." Rachel spat, "Come on Quinn, I'll pack a bag and I'll stay with you for the weekend." Rachel told the two.

"But it was our weekend." Puck began but was cut off by Rachel.

"MY best friend needs me because my idiot boyfriend doesn't know how to but out." Rachel snapped, "Forget the bag I'll just use your stuff." Rachel informed Quinn before slamming the door and walked to Quinn's car that was in the driveway.

Xxxxx

After eating a lot of ice cream and a lot of crying, Quinn finally looked at Rachel and said.

"You should go home to Puck."

"Why? He hurt you." Rachel said taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah but h-he's right, I needed to tell Finn it wouldn't be fair to just put our daughter up for adoption without even letting him now." Quinn sighed, "Plus, I don't want to be the cause of you two having problems, your Puck and Rachel, your like meant to be." Quinn smiled.

"I'm not leaving." Rachel said stubbornly.

"Yeah you are, I already called him. Thank you Rachel for being my best friend but your relationship with Puck, especially since you two are keeping your baby girl needs to come first don't lose this great guy because of me. I know how much he loves you and how much you love him, just please for me, go home." Quinn begged her friend.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Rachel smiled lightly.

"No you don't."

"Okay, call me if you need me."

"Promise." Quinn smiled before watching Rachel walk out of her bedroom.

Xxxxx

"Rach." Puck finally broke the silence him and Rachel had been in since they arrived home over an hour ago.

"What you did was a real dick move you know that right?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Yeah, it was. I shouldn't of gotten involved in the Fuinn drama." Puck sighed running his hands over his face, "I'm sorry."

"Quinn and I spoke, she's keeping her." Rachel said after a long pause.

"She is?" Puck smiled.

"Yeah, she is, she wants our daughters to grow up together; be best friends like us." Rachel smiled placing her hand on her belly. "I'd never do that to you Noah."

"I know..."

"Why did you get so hurt over it?" Rachel asked needing to know.

"Finn, he's MY brother, like Quinn's your sister. And even though what he did to Quinn is a dog act, he's my bro and I love him, like you love Quinn. You'd walk through fire for Quinn, I'd do the same for Finn like he'd do for me." Puck admitted.

"I understand that, hence why I put itching powder all over his uniform after he broke Quinn's heart." Rachel admitted in a giggle.

"Fucker deserved that." Puck laughed.

"You, you are going to be an amazing dad Noah." Rachel said moving closer to Puck.

"And you, are hands down gunna be the best mother ever." Puck smiled sincerely.

"Love you." Rachel mumbled against his lips as she claimed them in a kiss.

"Love you too." Puck managed before kissing her back.

**A/N Short chapter sorry. What do you want to happen? Any drama? If so what kind? Massive writers block ideas welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 10

"Can I speak to Rachel and Quinn. Alone." Santana snapped at Puck and looked at her friends who where standing near her locker.

"I'm gunna go." Puck told Rachel seeing the stare the Latina was giving him before kissing Rachel quickly and leaving.

"What's up San?" Rachel smiled cheerily.

"Don't 'what's up San' me!" Santana snapped. "You two have been non existent lately; it's like you and Quinn are helping each other through these pregnancies and me and Brit are helping ourselves. We were meant to do this together!" Santana said in a harsh tone.

"Hey-" Quinn began but was cut off.

"No don't but in! You and Rachel have totally abandoned us!" Santana screamed, grabbing onto her belly.

"You haven't called either!" Rachel said really angry, "Not one phone call or anything! Even after knowing that both Quinn and I had both been kicked the fuck out!" Rachel screamed using the Puckerman language, she figured if she was carrying Noah's baby she would be allowed to swear considering the baby inside of her would most likely have the Puckerman mouth on her... unfortunately.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered realising that she and Brittany hadn't been there for Rachel and Quinn either.

"Sorry too." Quinn and Rachel said at the same time.

"I guess we have all been pretty shitty friends." Santana admitted.

"Yeah." Quinn said clutching onto her pregnant belly.

There was a pause,

"Why don't we have a girls sleepover at my house. My mum won't mind and it would be good to hang out with everyone again," Santana asked the girls.

"We'd love to." Rachel replied brightly knowing Quinn would want to come as well.

Xxxxx

"So you and Quinn are staying at Santana's." Puck asked Rachel as he watched her pack her overnight back.

"Yes Noah that it is the plan." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"So like do you think it's a good idea, four pregnant chicks, one who is 8 fucking months and the other three who are all around 7?" Puck stated.

"We are best friends Noah we aren't going to fight." Rachel told him.

"Oh I know your not gunna plan to, but your all hormonal and shit." Puck said looking at her, "Do San's parents know your all coming?" Puck said concerned.

"Yes." Rachel sighed.

"Fuck their crazy." Puck said with the look of utter horror on his face.

"No-ah!" Rachel whined.

"Sorry babe," Puck apologise he honestly just didn't think having four heavily pregnant girls in the one room was a good idea.

"Just trust me Noah, Quinn and I need our friends." Rachel said sadly, "I miss them."

"Okay babe, but if you wanna be picked up early I'll come get you in a heartbeat."

"Thank you Noah." Rachel smiled kissing Noah on the lips.

Xxxxx

Once everyone was settled, the four girls were in Santana's bedroom. It was awkward.

"I'm naming my baby Cooper." Brittany smiled breaking the awkward tension.

"That's amazing a real manly name." Rachel smiled at Brittany taking her hand.

"Matt and I are calling our baby boy Tyler, we both love that name." Santana announced with a smile.

"So cute"! Quinn gushed, "I've decided on the name ." Quinn told Santana and Brittany as Rachel already knew.

"Beautiful." Both the blonde and Latina smiled.

"Rach?" Brittany asked.

"Noah and I haven't decided just yet but we have a few names, Reina, Sara or Aliya, all Jewish of course."

"Well whatever you decided it will be beautiful." Santana smiled.

"Thank you."

After talking about their pregnancies, cravings and their boyfriends (everyone besides Quinn on that aspect), the girls did each others hair and nails.

"I actually feel pretty." Rachel told the girls.

"I know what you mean being pregnant makes you feel like a fucking hippo." Santana giggled.

"I know right, swollen ankles!" Brittany sighed lifting her leg up showing her ankles making people laugh.

"I haven't laughed this hard since I lived with Rach." Quinn admitted.

"We are never allowed not to not talk again." Brittany declared.

"Agreed." The other girls smiled before going down to eat dinner.

**A/N Short chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter, I have loved writing this story :) I was running out of ideas for this story so I am ending it now. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11

Quinn was the first one out the girls to have their baby, in the room with her was Rachel and her mother... Rachel cut beautiful Jessica Rachel Fabray's umbilical cord.

Next to have their child was Brittany, she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy, Cooper James Chang; 3 weeks after Jessica was born.

Santana gave birth to her son two days after Brittany; Tyler Aden Lopez, she wanted the baby to have her last name until or if Matt and her got married.

Rachel gave birth to Aliya Quinn-Maria Puckerman one week after Tyler was born; during a 17 hour labour the longest out of all the girls.

Xxxxx

Aliya was six weeks old and Rachel was exhausted.

"Noah take her!" Rachel pleaded with her boyfriend, Puck had just come back from school and was tired himself, doing his school work along with football practise and a quick glee club meeting; all he wanted to do was sleep but he knew being a dad you could do that.

"Rachel just let me put my bag down." Puck asked her in a calm voice.

"No! I am so tired and she's been crying for two hours Noah! Two! I've fed her, burped her, bathed her, rocked her... she won't shut up!" Rachel sobbed in frustration.

Seeing she was close to breaking point, Puck took Aliya out of her arms as Rachel and his daughter began to cry even louder.

Xxxxx

Two hours later, when Aliya had finally fallen asleep Puck walked out in to the lounge room to see Rachel staring off into space.

"Hey." Puck whispered sitting next to her on the couch.

"I-I don't know if I can do this Noah." Rachel mumbled brokenly.

"What?" Puck asked not expecting that, he knew she was stressed but Rachel... she didn't look like Rachel any more.

"It's hard." Rachel sobbed before breaking down with her face in her hands and her arms on her knees.

"Baby..." Puck cooed.

"No Noah, you get to escape, go to school get to be a normal kid, but I don't. I've become everything I hate. I don't want to be a fucking housewife!"

"It was your idea to get pregnant in the first place!" Puck snapped regretting it instantly.

"Get out." Rachel snapped in a harsh tone he'd never heard before.

"Rach-"

"GET OUT" Rachel yelled not caring if Aliya woke up.

"It's my house." Puck said stubbornly.

"Then I'll leave." Rachel stood up and walked as fast as anyone could after only giving birth six weeks ago could go.

"Don't leave." Puck pleaded following her out of the house.

"I can't believe you would say that. Blame all of this on me!" Rachel whispered. "I'm going to Quinn's." Rachel told him.

"There's a baby there too." Puck informed her.

"Yeah, but she's not ours." Rachel whispered only just loud enough for Noah to hear it...

Xxxxx

"You said what Rachel!" Quinn asked in shock.

"I know, I didn't mean it Quinn! I'm just so tired and Noah is zero help, I cook, clean and look after Aliya; he doesn't get up during the night feeds because he claims he has school. We can't afford a nanny like you, Santana and Brittany can so I can't go to school. I hate this." Rachel sobbed.

"This is ALL my fault... and stupid Finn's." Quinn said as she comforted Rachel.

"How?" Rachel asked confused.

"We got pregnant first and then I didn't stop the stupid idea of this pregnancy pact and now my best friend, my sister... is suffering the most out of all of us." Quinn cried herself.

"Noah and I made a chose; yes we only had unprotected sex once, but like the Sex Ed teacher says it only takes once. I love Aliya, I do; I've never loved anyone as much as I love her... but it's just hard." Rachel mumbled.

"You and Puck need to talk." Quinn told her.

"Yeah I know." Rachel sighed, "Let me just stay here for a little bit longer." Rachel pleaded.

"Sure." Quinn smiled as Rachel's head hit her shoulder and Quinn began to stroking Rachel's hair.

Xxxxx

"I didn't know if you were coming back." Puck said when Rachel climbed into bed that night.

"Of course I was coming back, my baby needs me." Rachel snapped before turning to face away from Puck.

"How's our not baby?" Puck couldn't help but sneer laying on his back looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean it Noah... I'm just overwhelmed, you do nothing!" Rachel said finally getting to the point.

"I do things!" Puck said defensively.

"Noah, think about it." Rachel muttered.

So he did, he thought about it... and the only thing he did was hold Aliya while Rachel was getting things ready or was cleaning... fuck.

"Rachel..." Puck said in a soft tone.

"Goodnight Noah." Rachel said in a formal voice, she wasn't ready for this conversation.

Xxxxx

"Aliya, I love you my baby girl." Rachel cooed to her daughter the next day. "No matter how I feel or what I say, I love you more then anything and that includes Broadway!" Rachel smiled kissing her temple to which Aliya smiled, for the first time.

"You smiled! To your mummy!" Rachel gushed, "I love you." Rachel whispered kissing her daughter's face with kisses all over.

"You are a brilliant mother Rachel." Maria smiled at Rachel and her grand daughter.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled humbly.

"You are, yes it's stressful and I have noticed that Noah doesn't help as much as he should which I have spoken to him about. You are a natural." Maria smiled, kissing Aliya and then Rachel on the forehead, "She adores you." Maria added before heading off to work.

"And I adore her." Rachel whispered to herself staring at her daughter... she could never regret this amazing little baby... she was half hers and half Noah... they needed to stop fighting.

Xxxxx

"Where's Ally?" Puck asked as soon as he got home.

"Over at Quinn's, she's baby sitting we need a night to ourselves." Rachel told him, "Sit."

"Are we breaking up?" Puck asked terrified.

"No!" Rachel said straight away, "Unless you want to..." Rachel asked extremely scared.

"Never!" Puck spoke honestly with zero hesitation.

"Good." Rachel sighed in relief.

There was a pause,

"You were right you know; I do nothing and that has to change, your in a relationship; Ally has a father and he needs to start stepping up. I'm not my dad; just because I'm here in the same house doesn't mean that's enough." Puck said seriously looking at Rachel.

"That's all I ask, it's really hard." Rachel sighed, "But worth it, so worth it... guess what?" Rachel beamed.

"What?" Puck smiled brightly, he hadn't see Rachel this happy in a while.

"Aliya smiled for me today her first smile NOAH!" Rachel squealed and laughed loudly when Puck spun her around and kissed her hotly on the lips.

"She fucking loves you, we both do." Puck smiled.

"I know Noah, and I love you both too so much." Rachel said kissing Noah once more.

Xxxxx

That wasn't the last fight they had, they had many; even broke up for officially two hours when Aliya was three. Rachel vowed to never stop giving up her Broadway dream, so after attending the community collage in Lima; Rachel, Noah and Aliya packed up and moved to New York. When Aliya was seven, Rachel landed her first Broadway job as an understudy as Alphabet; she performed on that stage twice before being offered the role full time two years later; which she gladly accepted. Rachel won her first Tony at 27, two years later then what she expected but given that she had a baby at 17 it was pretty awesome. Rachel only had another Broadway role, Maria in West Side Story which she was pleased with. When Aliya was ten, Rachel gave birth to Levi Noah Puckerman; making the Puckerman family complete. Puck began a successful Manager; he managed some of the biggest names in New York... including Rachel. Rachel became a Puckerman when she was 30, with her 13 years old daughter as Aliya as her bridesmaid and 3 year old Levi as Puck's best man, (which was super adorable.) When Rachel and Noah were 35; the third and very unexpected Puckerman baby was born, Reina Sarah Puckerman, after all their eldest was nearly 19; but as Puck said... they were never to old to stop having sex... which made Aliya nearly vomit.

**A/N I don't really like how I ended it but I was having major writers block and I didn't know how to end it so I hope you guys like it :)**


End file.
